Seeker of Angels
by Alice Kiseki
Summary: An age old prophecy and a journey to find the truth. Will Bella be able to make the toughest decision of her existence? MA for Lemons. Cannon Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was running as fast as I could in the halls of the castle. Just a couple of minutes and I would make it. My cape almost didn't let me run very well. The book, shining more than ever, was slipping through my hands. After so much running I could finally see the celestial room and through the half open door, I could see the altar where the book goes. It was waiting for the book so it could protect it, before the shadows take over the village of Voltera. I could hear no sounds coming from the villagers, outside of the windows. They had no idea of the danger that was soon to come. All could be ruined if I didn't return the book to its rightful place in the altar.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm the daughter of a really famous vampire lord; Lord Charlie Swan. I got all of my facial features from him; you think that it's pretty cool to be the daughter of a killer vampire since nobody bothered me when I was a little girl, after my brother Jacob was caught and killed by the vampire hunter. He looked more like a vampire than me so nobody thought I was a threat to humans, but still I was taken to a Holy village, because they thought that way they could control my blood-thirsty urges. Even if I was a vampire I never thought of biting a human's neck, that's just too weird, even for me. In that village everybody said I was the daughter of a monster, but there were some that didn't thought that, like mother Renée, and some of the Palace Guards and Seth, the wolf that I save from a group of demons. Thanks to those people I didn't go mad. Seth helps me the most. I was barely I little girl when I saved him, since then me and him have been together, doing all sorts of pranks to the village people.

I was almost out of breath. "Damn! If I don't get there now, it's going to be the end of the village and the castle, and it's all going to be my fault," I said out loud. "I knew that I shouldn't have moved out of my position. If I didn't have moved that robber wouldn't have moved the book out of the altar, ugh damn! Only a human would have made this error."

When I got to the altar I saw the elders, who were dying of nerves, waiting for me next to the treasure box of the book. I knelt in front of them, to show respect, gave the book to Carlisle Cullen, the eldest one. He looked really relieved.

"Isabella, we're thankful with you. Thanks again for rescuing the book of shadows, we never doubted your talent has an assassin, even though the screams of the villagers were making, got us really nervous and you were taking so long to get here," said Carlisle. "But you got here with the book and that's a relief." Carlisle breathed really deep to relax himself.

"Hey, at least I got here on time. It wasn't easy to get the robber, he was really fast and tricky, I don't think he was a common robber," I said to Carlisle. "But I need to investigate more about this."

I wasn't sure about this robber, but Aro and the other elders didn't look so worry about this. Damn, these elders really get on my nerves a lot, when they don't worry about this like this. With this Carlisle understood that here was a new and powerful threat that was going to arrive to the village of Voltera and the castle of Silver Moon. They knew the book of shadows was not safe there anymore.

Carlisle stood from where he was and looked at the other elders. "We would like you to work with a group of our best men. They can assist you in the investigation and give you the help you need," said Carlisle looking me straight into my eyes. "That way it's going to be faster to find out who is behind all this, even though we know you're capable of doing it by yourself, we don't want to risk losing you, dear Bella."

Is he nuts? He knows that I hate this! What is he going through Carlisle's mind? This is really unfair, they know that I don't like to do missions in team with the humans that I work with, I was the head captain of the squad of soldiers of the castle, I was an assassin and a skilled warrior, but that didn't mean that I was going to do every single mission with them, I knew the humans would only delay me in a big way with the investigation.

I stood up straighter than usual, "No… I'm not going to accept this offer, and if you make me take soldiers in the mission with me, I'm just going to have to send them to some other place, and eventually they will come back and I will continue alone." I said.

It's always the same thing, I always decided that whatever the elders do, I will continue alone with the mission and I will not let their soldiers help me. Anyway, I could not live the castle unprotected, there could be a spy infiltrated in the castle, now way I'm letting myself make such an error.

"Isabella, we have been through this a million times, you can't go alone on missions like this," said Carlisle, "I already have decided that you'll take my sons with you."

I groaned, "Carlisle, I don't need them. I'll be fine on my own besides Seth is going with me, he is all I really need," I said.

Carlisle took a step forward, "I said that you're going to take my sons with you and Seth as well," said Carlisle in firm tone while putting his hands on my shoulders, "I'll not risk losing you, like we lost your sisters."

That was a low blow; Carlisle knew how the mysterious disappearing of my sisters affected me. Nobody knew what happen to them, but I did had my suspicions something inside of me told me that if I found the thief I'd find my sisters Alice and Rosalie. I never had given up hope of finding them; my father was devastated when we heard the news.

I sighed, "Okay Carlisle, they boy can come with me," I said defeated, "But you know that I don't like this, you know I love them as they were my brothers."

"I know, Bella," said Carlisle, "Go and rest, be here bright and early. The boys will meet you in the gardens so you could get ready and begin your journey."

I nodded. Walking through the halls of the castle all these questions started popping into my head. Who is the thief? What will happen in this journey? Will I ever find my sisters…?

* * *

**So here you go guys my new story, I hope you guys like it. I've been working super hard on it for the last couple of days, I want to dedicate to my big sister ButterflyBetty, thank you for being my mentor and guidance through our crazy Twilight world, love ya!**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, I was free of duty, so I went to the village market place. Since I had a long journey, I had to buy some supplies. I really didn't need that much stuff but since Carlisle was making me take the boys, I thought that they needed a few things. I started going through the market and found some clothes, after all I needed some clothes if I was going to pass as a human. So for the first time since my sister Alice went missing I bought some normal clothes. Well at least to look like a normal human and since I have to infiltrate myself in the enemy territory, I can't go wearing my armor to spy on them, we had to keep a low profile.

But I keep thinking of how I was going to eat without being notice, since some humans found it unusual that I drink animal's blood instead of humans. I mean for all that is holy, I'm not killing them so I can survive and yet they keep talking about me falling from the wagon. Besides thanks to them and their fear towards me, I'm lonely with nobody to love, well besides the love of my sisters; it's not going to be my fault if I get hungry and eat somebody, I didn't ask to be this way I just am.

I didn't want to return to the castle yet, so I decided to go and have a drink at the village's bar. When I looked around I saw the same drunk people and by the end of the bar I saw Carlisle's sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Emmett was very muscular, tall like six foot two; he had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He may look stuff on the outside but he's really a teddy bear inside. As for Jasper, he was tall, just at six foot; he has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, and he was pretty calm. Now Edward was medium build nothing like Emmett, he had reddish hair and green eyes. I haven't talk to them since my sisters disappearing a year ago. They took the news as hard as me, especially Emmett and Jasper since they were in love with Rosie and Ali. Everybody knew that their love for each other would never be since they were humans and my sisters were vampires. People in the town started to talk about that they should prohibit their love but Charlie and Carlisle didn't agree with them since they wanted us to be happy.

I really didn't feel like talking to them right now, so I headed up to the bar.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" asked Embry, he was Native American, with his long hair in a loose ponytail, one of the few people that wasn't afraid of me.

"I'm good, Embry, how about you?" I said as I looked around. I really didn't want to talk to the boys.

"I'm doing great, I meet a girl" said Embry. I wasn't really paying attention of what he said.

Apparently Embry follow my gaze. "Bella, you know that you have to talk to them soon. It has been a year since you stop talking to them," said Embry.

I looked the other way. "I really don't know what you're talking about Embry," I said. "I've got a feeling that they blame me of what happen with my sisters."

"You're wrong," said a smooth, velvety voice. "We don't blame you."

I turn around and came face to face with a pair green orbs. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," I said. "Besides we all know that I didn't a good job protecting them."

"You did the best you could, Bella" said Edward. "Neither of us blames you. But I promise you this we'll find Rosie and Ali. I promise Bella."

I looked into Edward's eyes; I wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. "You can't promise me that Edward," I whispered. "Nobody knows where they are. I don't even know who could have done this."

Edward sighed. "I don't, Bella, but I swear I'll find the person that is causing you this pain," whispered Edward as he tried to give me a hug.

I pushed him aside. "No! I will not keep risking the people I care about" I said. "I can't do this."

"Bella," said Edward, but I didn't hear anything else.

I simply ran out of the bar, I started running through the woods feeling the wind in my skin. Finally I stop and I droop on my knees, I hated myself for leaving my sisters unprotected that night.

"Ahh!" I screamed at nothing in particular. "Why my sisters? This is not fair!"

"I know that this isn't fair, Isabella but you've to stop blaming yourself," I turn around, and standing there was my father Charlie. My father was the strongest vampire I knew; he was tall, with black hair and pale skin.

"Father, how can you not blame me for this?" I snapped, "I left them unprotected that night, it's my fault that they disappeared."

Charlie sighed, "I do not blame you my daughter, because it's not your fault" said Charlie, "Your sisters didn't need your protection that night. They knew that this was going to happen."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean, they knew that this was going to happen," I screamed. I have never screamed at my father before but I was furious.

Charlie started walking towards me. "Isabella your sisters had been getting suspicious that somebody was going to steal the book," said Charlie

"What do you mean? Did my sisters knew the book thief?" I asked as I sat on the floor.

Charlie sat next to me. "No, they didn't know who was the thief," said Charlie, "But they started suspecting the members of the council, especially Aro Volturi."

I look at him. "I know that Aro wanted Carlisle's position in the council, but why to be so vicious and try to steal the book," I said. "I mean why to go through all that trouble, it doesn't make any sense."

"Isabella, how much do you know about the council's rules?" asked Charlie. "Or better yet, do you know why Carlisle is asking you to take the boys with you?"

"Only that the highest member in the council is the guardian of the book," I said looking at the sky. "And I really don't know why he is making me take the boys with me. He knows that I can take care of myself. You know this father."

"I know that you can take care of yourself, dear," said Charlie. "The reason why Carlisle told you to take the boys with you wasn't to protect you. It's because he wants you to protect them."

Once again I looked at him confused, "I don't understand father, what do you mean?," I asked, "It doesn't make sense, why do the boys need protection? What does this have to do with my sisters disappearing?"

Charlie looked at me, "Carlisle suspects that Aro is trying to destroy all you, so the prophecy won't come true," said Charlie.

"Father, what in the hell are you talking about?" I said. "What is all this prophecy nonsense that you are talking about?"

"Isabella, you and your sisters are very powerful vampires" said Charlie. "You girls have powers beyond my own. And Carlisle suspects that Aro knows something about it, and that is why he sends you and the boys away."

"Okay, I get that Aro is fucking up in his mind, but I still don't get what does this prophecy as to do with us?" I said.

Charlie got up from the ground and look into the sky, "When the moon is at its highest, the three will find their strength," said Charlie, "Only he can share in the knowledge of the powers that be."

* * *

**So here you go guys, I'm sorry that I took so long to post this chapter but with school and all I was pretty busy. I hope that you guys like it, thank you for your lovelies reviews, they are what keep me going. Once again thank you to my lovely, talented and amazing sister/beta ButterflyBetty you are the best girl!**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my father, who was still looking at the night sky like none of this was bothering him. What the fuck did that damn prophecy mean? Was it talking about me and my sisters? Was it talking about the boys? All of them or just one? I really didn't know what the fuck to think, much less how to react. I had so many questions in my head; I didn't know where to start.

"Father, what does this mean?" I asked. "Does this prophecy mean us?"

Charlie sighed. "Isabella, you've got to understand that our family, well, it's a very special one," he said, still looking at the sky. "We're different from our kind because we can choose humans as our mates, without the risks of hurting them."

"I know that father, that's how you met mother," I said.

Yes, my mother was human. Renee was a lovely lady, with light brown hair and blue eyes. My mother used to tell me about the first time that she saw my father that it was love at first sight; she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like they were the only two people on earth. She was killed by the same vampire hunter that killed my brother, Jacob. She tried to shield him with her body, always sacrificing herself for her children but the hunter killed her. And to this day, we were still trying to find out who the hunter was.

"But what's that have to do with the Cullen boys and my sisters?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me. "Isabella, Carlisle and I have our suspicions that one of you is the one that the prophecy speaks of," said Charlie. I gasped. "When Carlisle came and told me about the prophecy, I refused to believe him at first, but when you and your sisters started showing different signs of which the prophecy speaks of, I started to believe him."

All I could do was stare at him.

"A few months later, Aro started acting differently. Carlisle believes that he's gathering followers, making them believe that he has the power to over throw Carlisle and what the prophecy says," said Charlie. "When your sisters where going to your mother's grave like they always did, they saw Aro acting a little suspicious."

I was afraid to ask but I knew I had to. "What did they see, father?" I asked

Charlie turned and looked at me as he offers me his hand, "Let me show you the vision of that day," said Charlie.

As my father took my hand, I felt a strange tingle. Suddenly, my vision went black. I was starting to get worried but then a small light started to show. As it grew bigger, I found myself standing in one of the hallways in the castle.

How in the hell did I get back into the castle so damn fast? And just by touching my father's hand, I was going to ask him how we did that, when I heard my sister's voices.

"Alice! Rose!" I screamed, but they didn't even notice me. They just keep talking to themselves. "Alice! Rose! I thought I'd never see you guys again" I said.

"They can't hear you Isabella, this is only a memory," said Charlie. "This is a memory from what your sisters saw a week before they disappeared. Just look and watch closely."

I saw Rose and Alice standing there in the hallway talking, they were continuing walking down the hallway when they stopped suddenly. Rose grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to the side, so that they were hidden. A moment later, Aro came trudging down the hallway, followed closely by Demetri.

I couldn't believe that he was in the castle. That was the bastard that my father suspected who killed my mother and my brother.

"Good job on killing the bastard and his bitch of his mother," said Aro.

Demetri smile, "Thank you, Master," said Demetri.

"Now that we got that out of the way. I'm going to continue my plan to over throw Carlisle from the council," said Aro. "Did you make sure that Carlisle looked that he was responsible for their death? I want Charlie to think that, so that way he can get revenge and make our jobs easier."

Demetri nodded his head. "Yes, Master. But what are we going to do with the others?" said Demetri.

"Nothing just yet, besides they think that one of Charlie's daughters is going to keep the peace on this stupid village," said Aro.

"Do they still think that Isabella and Edward, Carlisle's son, are the ones that the prophecy is talking about?" said Demetri.

Aro laughed. "Yes, the idiots of the council still think that they are the ones," said Aro.

Rose and Alice both gasped. Demetri looked around. "Master, not to alarm you but I feel like somebody is spying on us," said Demetri.

Aro looked around. "I think you are right, but not to worry," said Aro with an evil smile on his face. "Soon they will learn not eaves drop in my business."

After that everything turned dark and I was back in the forest with my father. "What the fuck just happened? Did you know that bastard was responsible of killing Jacob and mother?" I screamed at my father. "How can you show me this now, father? How could you?"

Charlie looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Isabella, this is one of the power that we shared as a family, we can see each other's memories. As for Demetri, yes when I found out that he was the one who killed your mother and brother, I was so furious that if it wasn't for your sisters I wouldn't be here," said Charlie. "I wanted to hunt that son of bitch after that, but your sisters started asking me questions about the prophecy. I told them everything I knew about it at that moment, if Carlisle and I were right about you and Edward then the two of you would be unstoppable."

"What do you mean Edward and I?" I asked.

"My dear, Carlisle thinks that you and Edward will rule together, and bring peace to the village of Voltera," said Charlie. "You two together will be the strongest union that ever crossed Italy."

I gasped. "Does this mean that Edward and I are meant to be together?" I asked. "I don't see Edward like that father, he is my best friend!"

Charlie was going to say something when we heard somebody running towards, we got ready for anything that it was coming our way.

All of the sudden Edward came towards. "Bella please talk to me! I can't handle this distance between us," said Edward. "Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were here with Bella. I will go now."

When I looked into his eyes, I felt something more than friendship. Was I falling in love with Edward, what happens if I tell him? I couldn't bare if he didn't feel the same way I did.

Right know I couldn't even stand here with him, I looked at Charlie who had a small smile on his face. And then I looked at Edward again, does piercing green eyes of his where driving me crazy. I couldn't stand it anymore and for the first time in my life, I ran.

The last thing I heard was Charlie and Edward shouting my name.

* * *

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming! I want to thank the ladies of The Lemon Stand for their support and for keeping me sane during this story. I also want to thank my sister, beta and friend ButterflyBetty for the support and for helping me with this crazy story that I've on my evil mind.**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I got up really early, since I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was up almost the whole night tossing and turning thinking about what my father told me last night. How could Edward and I be together? What did this prophecy really mean? And why did Aro want our family to be destroyed?

I got the few things that I bought yesterday packed and headed to the castle so I could tell Carlisle and the other council members that I was leaving for my mission. Once I reached the castle, I went inside the grand room of the castle, since the elders were always there.

"Good morning, Elders. Just came to check up on you," I said. "And to tell you that I'm leaving for my journey. I guess I'm just passed by to say good bye for now."

"Good, but before you go let us prepare the blood you're going to take with you, so you don't get hungry and kill anybody," said Aro with a evil smile on his face. He has always been trying to make my family hunt humans. "Go to your room and prepare yourself for the trip."

I smiled my sarcastic smile. "My stuff is already packed and Seth is waiting for me outside," I said. "And, Aro, you know that I don't need your help to find blood, I can find my own so thank you."

Aro's smile fell. "Oh, well then have a save journey Isabella," said Aro as he walked out of the room. What I really wanted was to take his fucking head off, and hang it on the tallest tower of the castle.

"I have faith that you will find your sisters," said Jared. He was of the middle elders of the council. "You've got a long journey head of you; I wish you and the Cullen boys a safe one."

Oh fuck I forgot that little detail this morning. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were coming with me on this journey to find my sisters and the book thief.

Carlisle came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Well Bella, please be careful in your journey, you never know what might happen," said Carlisle. "No matter what happens Bella, don't lose faith. Your greatest power is inside of you."

"Sure, don't worry. I'll find out who is attacking our village, find out who is the book thief and destroy anyone who stands in my way," I said with an air of superiority. "Sure no pressure at all, and don't worry, Carlisle, I promised that we will come back."

Carlisle walked me to the door. Once we reached it he hugged me. "Be safe my dear," said Carlisle. "I know that I have never said this to you before, but I love you like a daughter as well as your sisters," he whispered.

Carlisle words took me by surprised. "I love you too, Carlisle," I said as I hugged back.

I walked out the castle to the garden to look for Seth. "Let's go, Seth, we have a long journey ahead of us," I said.

"You look a little bit cheerful this morning," said Seth. "Do you being cheerful have anything to do with you seeing Edward last night?"

I looked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about," I murmured.

Seth chuckled softly. "Really? That is not what Embry told me last night," said Seth with grin on his face.

"You and Embry gossip like the old ladies in the village," I said. "And if you must now yes I did see Edward last night but nothing else happen so don't get your hopes up."

Seth sighed. "Bella, when are you going to give up this strong exterior that you have and face reality," said Seth. "You can't keep lying to yourself about your feelings towards Edward."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Seth," I muttered. "Now can you phase so we can go and find my sisters?"

Seth shook his head. "This is going to be an interesting journey," said Seth.

I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked

Seth rolled his eyes. "Bella, I'm not stupid. I know that the Cullen's are joining us on this one," said Seth.

I sighed. "Just phase, please," I said.

Seth phased and lowered himself so I could climb up on his back. When I climbed up on his back, I noticed that my bag had more stuff than what I packed that morning. I think somebody was messing with my stuff.

"Isabella, my dear," I heard a voice saying to me. "Are you all prepared for the journey you are going to make?" I looked for the person that was talking to me and it was Esme.

"Hello Esme, was it you that put all this stuff in my bag?" I asked

Esme looked at the bag and smiled. "Why, yes, my dear, it was me, can't have go out into the woods unprepared," she walked over to Seth and smiled at him.

Seth always felt she was kind of holy so he bowed to show Esme some respect. "I took a small, really small peek at your bag and I saw that you barely have anything essential for your journey, my dear."

Esme had always been taking a good care for me and my sisters. I really loved her like a second mother and she always told me stories about my mother being an angel, one of the holiest of them all. My mother and Esme were best friends, before my mother was killed by Demetri. Esme was Emmett, Jasper and Edward's mother.

"Well thanks a lot Esme; it's going to be a little heavy, but thanks for worrying for me." I went over to her and gave her a big hug.

While Esme was caressing Seth, I started to say good bye to Esme, when a random kid came crying to the gardens.

"ESME, BRANDON IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!"

She looked at me and I understood right away. "Well Esme, I'll see you soon." I said.

Esme gave me another big hug. "Ok dear, be sure to be careful out there," said Esme. "That's a dangerous world, so you never know what might happen. And follow your heart, my dear."

She went to Seth and scratches his fur. "Seth, take good care of Bella," said Esme. "You know how careless she can be, ok?"

Seth snorted really loud, like if he was laughing at Esme's comment. He then bowed again, as in saying good bye.

While Esme was leaving with the crying child, she screamed to us. "TAKE CARE YOU TWO!"

A little while passed when everything got quiet again. "Well Seth let's get going or we'll never make it on time," I said as I got everything ready for us.

When I mounted Seth, I saw the kid's amazed look on his face. "Brandon, right?" I said. He nodded his head. "You have to stand up to those who want to hurt you, I'm not saying you should use violence, but don't let anybody make a fool of you, ok?

Brandon nodded at me with a big smile, which left a big satisfaction in my heart. When I get back I want to see how much Brandon improved.

I told Seth to go and so he started to run to the exit of the village. When we reached the main gate I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward waiting for me.

I got off Seth. "Good morning Bella," said Emmett and Jasper.

I looked at them and I couldn't help it anymore I needed my brothers with me; I took a few step and felt on their arms. "I've missed you guys so much," I said. "I'm so sorry that close myself when Alice and Rose disappear I felt so lost without them."

Jasper smile at me. "It's okay, Bella," said Jasper. "We know how you feel."

"Edward told us how you felt last night, and we do not blame you for them disappearing," said Emmett. "I know that they were trying to protect you. We would have done the same thing."

I let go of Emmett and Jasper, and looked at Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off his; I was still thinking of what Charlie told me last night that no matter what Edward and I were going to end up to be the most powerful couple in Italy.

Edward smile. "Good morning Bella," said Edward as he took my hand and brought it to his lips.

If I could blush; this would be a good moment to do it. "Good Morning, Edward," I whispered. I heard somebody clear their throat.

I saw Jasper and Emmett laughing softly. "Should we keep going?" asked Jasper.

I nodded my head and hopped on Seth once again, while the boys hopped on their horses Paul, Sam, and Peter. As soon we exited the village we saw a bunch of ladies from the village on our way and they waved at us good bye, I smiled at them and kept going.

We were already half way to the forest and the sun was falling living a beautiful orange and pink color in the sky. The boy's horses were starting to get tired when I saw a group of gypsies put their camp set for the night.

I looked at the boys. "Do you think that they would mind if we stay with them for the night?" I asked.

They looked at the group of gypsies. "I don't think they would," said Edward. "We could go and asked them."

We walked towards the group of gypsies. "Excuse me; do you mind that we join in with you guys?" I asked.

A cute looking woman got closer to us. "Not at all, you and your friends are looking for a safe place to sleep, right?" said the gypsy. "I'm Lisa and you are?"

I got off Seth and handed my hand to the women so she could shake it. "I'm Bella, and these are my friends Emmett, Jasper and Edward," I said. "And yes, I guess that's what we are looking for, but we promise we are not going to be a bother."

Lisa stared at me intensely for a few minutes, then back away. "You're a vampire, am I wrong?" said Lisa.

All the other gypsies gasped in fear. "Yes, you're right; I am a vampire, but only half. Because my mother was a human." I said.

Lisa turned around to her friends. "My friends, I have now before you the Choose One! A Half Breed!" yelled Lisa.

The boys and I looked at her. This woman has lost her mind. "This boy and this vampire are the one that the cards were always talking about!" said Lisa pointing at Edward and me. "The one that will destroy the dark legion! They will end all the suffering in all Italy." When she said that all the other started cheering has if this was a celebration.

"Wait, wait! I think you got the wrong person. I'm only looking for my sisters," I said. "I'm not going to destroy no darkness thing, even if I'm a half breed that doesn't mean I care about what happens to the humans. And if I did, who told you that I would fight anybody."

Lisa turned again to face me, "Well my dear, what I am saying is not a lie," said Lisa. "The cards said that you will save us and, let me tell you something, the cards NEVER lie."

"Well even if those cards don't lie, maybe they're not talking about me, maybe is someone else," I said

"No, it is definitely you my dear. And this boy," said Lisa once again pointing at Edward who was still in shock with Lisa outburst. "Are you not a half breed? Are you not going to Romania to investigate something? You, my dear, are the CHOSEN ONE!"

"Well, this is just great," I said. "When I'm looking for a place to sleep this is what I find, a bunch of weirdoes saying I'm going to safe a random place and fight some random people."

I heard Seth and the boys start to laugh out loud and that got me so pissed off.

"That's it! Come on, we're leaving!" I said. "We'll sleep somewhere else."

As I got on Seth, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got on their horses and we left.

"You can't defy what is already written in your destiny!" yelled Lisa.

* * *

**I was on a roll so you guys get another chapter! In case you haven't guess the gypsy Lisa is actually my beta ButterflyBetty, she's a little crazy *Shhh* Don't tell her I said that ) I hope you enjoy this and maybe on the next chapter we will have a little bit of acting between Bella and Edward…**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

We continue with our journey, trying to find somewhere to sleep. I was still thinking about what the crazy gypsy Lisa said to me, what if Edward didn't know about the prophecy and started to get suspicious about it?

I was pulled away from my own little world, when I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing. "What are you guys laughing about?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me. "My friends, I have now before you the Choose One! A Half Breed!" mocked Emmett as Jasper and Edward almost felt from their horses laughing.

I groaned. "Will you just shut up? That weird, nut case gypsy was out of her mind!" I said.

Jasper laughed softly. "Bella, you know that what she said was rubbish," said Jasper. "Besides we know about the prophecy."

I looked at him with my eyes wide open. "How do you know about that?" I said.

"My father told us about," said Edward. I looked over at him, scared of what I was going to see in his eyes. "All of it, Bella."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Carlisle told them about their suspicions about Edward and me ruling together Voltera. I jumped off Seth and started running through the woods until I found a meadow. It was beautiful even though that the night sky was upon us, you could see the beauty of it.

What happen if Edward didn't feel the same way I did? What if he rejected me? I had so many questions on my head, I couldn't let this affect me my mission was to find my sisters and return to Voltera.

I drop on my knees; I started to cry out, feeling my frustration building when I sensed someone getting close.

Spinning around, I found Edward coming through the tree. "Bella, please talk to me" he said.

I stood up avoiding him. "There's nothing to talk about Edward." I said.

"That's bullshit, Bella," snapped Edward. "You can't keep running away from me."

I turned away from him, but Edward grabs my arm making me looked at him. At first, he was gentle, his soft lips coasting over mine in the faintest whisper. Sweeping back and forth, he kissed one corner of my mouth, then the other and then fluttered over my lips, top and bottom. I was in shock for I don't know how long until it registered for me. I tried to fight against him, but what the hell. I couldn't deny it I was enjoying myself.

"I love you, Bella" said Edward.

I looked at him in shock. "Wh-what did you said?" I asked. "Since when?"

Edward caressed my cheek. "I have been in love with you since we were young, before this whole prophecy non sense," he said. "I don't know if you feel the same way as me, but I do love you Bella."

I was so confused about what I felt for him in this moment. "Edward, I do care for you very much." I said as I looked at him straight into his green orbs. "But I don't think that I am in love with you, yet. I'm sorry."

Edward kissed my cheek. "It's okay Bella. I understand but I vow to you that I'll do whatever it takes to show you that you love me too" said Edward. "No matter what happens, Bella I'll always be fighting by your side."

"Thank you, Edward." I said as I hug him.

After a few minutes, Edward and I went back where Emmett, Jasper and Seth were. They started looking between the two of us, especially Seth.

I looked at Seth; he nodded his head like telling me that he wanted to talk.

Once we were a little far from the boys. "Can you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. "What were you thinking running off like that putting yourself in danger?"

I don't remember the last time I saw Seth so pissed. "Seth, I am okay. In case you didn't notice the boys know about the prophecy and Edward knows that in the end we will rule together." I said.

Seth was still glaring at me. I sighed. "Seth I know you worry about me but really I'm fine and I wasn't in any danger, Edward was behind me." I said. "Now can we find a place to sleep for the night?"

Seth sighed. "Okay Bella, but please don't do that again," he said. I nodded my head as a response.

After walking a little more we found a good place to camp for the night. Once we got settled and said our good nights I started looking at the night sky, thinking where my sisters could be? I was laying there when suddenly I saw a soft light, it was like sparkles. I battle with myself I should wake up the boys and tell them about the light. But I decided against it, so I got up to find out what it was. I started walking through the woods and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Bella," said Alice and Rose.

Standing in front of me were my sisters smiling at me. "Alice! Rose!" I said as I tried to touch them but I couldn't. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Alice took a step forward. "Bella, calm down sweetie," she said. "Rose and I are fine."

I stood there speechless. "Bella, don't worry about us. You are in the right path to find us," said Rose.

"Who did this to you? Who took you away?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"He aspires for great things, but his appetite for young maidens, is his downfall," said Alice.

"He willing to do anything for his master's forgiveness," said Rose.

I looked at her like she was crazy person. "What the hell do you mean?" I said.

Alice and Rose looked at me sadly. "You are not ready to figure it out yet," said Rose.

"Tell Emmett and Jasper that we love them," said Alice. "And Bella let Edward into your heart he loves you."

Rose and Alice started to fade away. "Alice! Rose! Don't leave me please!" I screamed "I need you!"

I woke up gasping for air, I started to look around and I found myself back at the camp ground.

* * *

**Finally I got rid off the stupid ass writer's block. It got to the point that I wanted to give up on the story but after my fuckingtastic sister/beta ButterflyBetty took me to the corner and talk to me, I decide not to give up. **

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alice! Rose!" I screamed, looking around for them. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, I felt somebody holding me when I looked it was Edward. "Bella, calm down," he said. "Alice and Rose aren't here."

"Yes they were. I saw them right there," I said, pointing at where I saw my sisters. "I swear, I did. They were trying to tell me who was behind all of this."

"Shh, Bella everything is going to be fine," said Edward, as he tried to comfort me. "I promise you we will find your sisters."

I tried to push Edward away from me, but I couldn't. Just like his promise he didn't leave my side until I calmed down.

A few moments later Jasper, Emmett and Seth woke up, they gathered up our things so we could carry on with our journey to find my sisters and the son of a bitch that was responsible for the mess. What did it meant what my sisters told me? Who could it be? So many questions on my head, trying to figure out what my sisters told me? I just keep thinking about my sisters and my dream. It was a dream right?

"Bella," said Edward. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am," I said, even though I knew that he wasn't going to drop the subject that easily.

"Bella, please trust me," said Edward. "No matter what is on your mind, you can always count on me."

I looked at him. "I told you am fine!" I insisted.

"If you are fine like you say why you are so distracted since you woke up screaming for Alice and Rose," said Edward.

"I told you is nothing and I'm fine," I said. "Please Edward can we not talk about this right now."

I started walking towards Seth who just phased, so we could go ahead on our journey when Edward pulled me back. "Can you please trust me, Bella?," he asked. "Tell me what is bothering you?"

I did trust Edward but what if he thinks that I'm crazy or delusional or something. I sighed. "Do you believe in people who can communicate through dreams?" I asked, not meeting his eyes. I was kind of scare of his answer.

"I do believe in that. I feel that is a special connection that you can have with people that you love or care for," said Edward. "Why do you ask? Is that why you were screaming for Ali and Rose when you woke up?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yes. They told me that they were fine and that we were on the right path to find them," I said. Edward just started at me. "I knew it, you think I'm crazy."

Edward grabs my hand. "Bella I don't think you are crazy," he said. "I do believe in what you are saying. Did they say something else? A clue? Or something?"

I nodded. "Yes. They said something about the person who took them," I said. "They said "He aspires for great things, but his appetite for young maidens, is his downfall. He willing to do anything for his master's forgiveness, but I really don't know who could be."

"It could be somebody from the council," said Edward, making me look at him with a concern look. "Think about Bella, in the last few months Aro has brought new council members without consulting it to my father. Don't you think that is a little suspicion?"

"I get what you are saying Edward, but Aro brought a total of five new council members," I said. "They got into the council without a clue of what they were doing."

"I know Bella, but three of them go off of Aro's wings and went to my father for guidance and counseling," said Edward. "So that leaves us with two suspects."

I open my eyes wide open knowing which two of the five that Aro brought were still following him like lost puppies. "Alec Cameron and Jared Santiago" I said. "They were the last two members to join the council on Aro's orders."

"So one of them is responsible for your sister's disappearance," said Edward. "But who?"

I shook my head. "I have no clue, but I'll find out whom and trust me they will suffer," I said.

A few hours later we came across another little village, it had a beat up sign with the name of the village Pomerance Pisa. You could see how poor this village was, the street were made of dirt. The houses were falling apart, some of the windows had been boarded up because you could see the broken glass and it felt like a ghost town. The air on the town could give you chills on your spine. I looked back at the boys and I could see on their faces the sadness that this little village brought to them just by looking at it.

"This town gives me the creeps," said Emmett. "I mean look at this, is so depressing."

Jasper nodded his head. "I agree with you brother," he said. "How can people live in a village like this?"

I sighed. "I don't either, Jasper, but we have to try and change this one day," I said as Seth nodded his head agreeing with me.

We were almost at the end of the village when, from the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl carrying a large wooden bucket. She was tiny, barely standing at four feet six or so. Her body was small in stature as well, skinny arms and legs. She wore a dark red shirt that had to be at least two sizes too big. From how it hung off her shoulder, I could see her collarbone and her shoulder blades. The little girl looked like she hadn't eaten in days, if not a full week.

She turned, whipping her long, curly bronzed hair over her shoulder, looking around. With my eye-sight, being a vampire, I could see that she had the most shocking pair of violet eyes. She smiled to herself, two dimples sinking into her cheeks, and a lovely rosy color spreading across her face.

The little girl set the bucket down on the ground and looked around again. Suddenly, the bucket lifted off the ground on its own and started moving in front of her. The little girl had powers, amazing powers. I climbed off of Seth, but before I could take another step, an older man came storming out of the small, desolate house at the end of the alleyway. He had dark hair and eyes, eerie and ominous. He was tall, at least as the same height as Edward, and slightly muscular.

"You stupid little witch," he spat. Terrified, the girl jumped and the bucket crashed to the ground, splitting in two. The man reared back and backhanded the girl, sending her reeling into the dirt. Rage filled me. "You know better than to behave like that, you little bitch."

The girl whimpered as she scrambled away as the man tried to kick her. He growled reached out for her, snagging her leg and dragging her back to him. He let go of her leg, only to grab her wrist, pulling her up so hard that I was sure he had dislocated her shoulder. The man raised his hand to strike here again. Without thinking twice, I ran to him and grabbed his hand before he could move an inch.

The man spun, trying to pull his hand out of mine but my grip was better than his, and I lifted him, moving over and slamming him against the wall. "Get your filthy hand off of me," he spat. I lifted my eyes up to his, and he gasped, a whimper escaping through his lips. Although, the fear only lasted for a moment. "How dare you?" he sneered, jerking his arm out of my hand. "You have no business here."

"You have no business striking that child."

"She's my property," he snarled, stepping around me. "I don't take orders from vampire scum like you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, surprised that he would dare speak of the fact that I was a vampire. "I'm the scum?" I asked. "You were the one striking this child for using her gift."

"It was using its curse," he groused.

"IT!" I screamed, causing him to shrink back. From behind me, I heard the little girl whimper. Taking a calming breath, I turned and looked at her. Edward had her in his arms, holding onto her as she ducked her head into the side of his neck. He gave me a look, and went back to rubbing her back. "Take her to the horses."

"You can't take it," hissed the man. I spun my head around, barring my teeth at him and he shut his mouth.

Looking back at Edward, I said, "Take her."

With a quick nod of his head, Edward turned and ran with the girl. I returned my attention to the man. "Here's how it is going to work," I explained. "The girl is going with us. You will not come after us. She will no longer be your concern."

"It's my property."

"She's not a thing!" I roared. He stepped back. "I will not leave her here with you."

"You can't take her. I have papers that state that she belongs to me."

"I will pay you for her, but she is leaving with me," I snarled. "One way, or another."

The man's lip curled up into a sneer. "Pay me, eh? How much?"

"One hundred gold coins," I offered.

"Five hundred."

"Two," I suggested.

"Four," he smirked.

"Three and I don't rip your throat out," I growled. The smirk quickly dropped off his face.

"Three," he agreed.

"Get me her papers," I snarled.

The man ran into his house retrieving her papers. I handed over the coins, and headed back out to where Edward was waiting with the girl, Emmett, Jasper, and Seth. Avoiding all of their eyes, I walked up to Edward and held my arms out to the girl. She bit her bottom lip as she considered coming to me or not. A small smile spread on her face as she leaned over, wrapping her tiny body around mine.

"Am I your slave now?" she whispered. Closing my eyes, I sighed inwardly.

"No, sweet girl," I murmured. "You are my friend. My name is Bella. What's yours?"

"Leslie Diane," she whispered, pulling back and lifting her brilliant violet eyes to mine. "My Mommy called me that before she left me here."

"Where is your mommy now, Leslie?" I asked. She shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"She was sick. Had the cough," said Leslie. "I think she died."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "So did my mom."

"Vampires have moms?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, we do," I laughed. "Now, we must get moving before we lose any more time. Will you be ok to ride with me on my friend Seth?"

"Is he the big dog?" asked the little girl, causing Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to laugh as Seth snorted.

"Yes," I smiled. "Will you be ok?"

The little girl nodded her head, excitedly. Seth leaned down so that I could climb on, and set Leslie in front of me. Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, Seth started out on our journey. Looking over, I smiled at Edward, who smiled in return.

* * *

**Here you go, Bella and Edward have been figuring out the clues that Ali and Rose told Bella. I want to thank my sister/beta/mentor/friend ButterflyBetty for helping me on this chapter like always! Love you sis! To my naughty sisters on FB, for helping me choose a name for the little girl, which you will find out more about her on the next chapter. Also I want to thank Ms. Stephanie Lvtwilight Matyszczyk for pre reading this chapter! **

**Please Review and Thank You!**


End file.
